BAKA NOZOMI
by 3hinatits3
Summary: this is basically nozomi trash ! please give it a chance it could be interesting!(input lenny face) sike , not really .back to nozomi trash , its just her day life , school , after school , home .i will be putting more chapters in mayby lemons .ooooh.3-enjoy
1. the start of Nozomi

**this is my first fanfic of nijiro days , ep 12 tho? , i hope you like it !33 , this is first hand expirience of** _ , and _day at the beach .

the warm air in the classroom is too warm and my collar is sticking to my neck , but i wont let it bother me , it is almost the weekend . i get out of my seat when the lesson ends .. though i don't remember what happened in the lesson , all i could think about was him , his soft brown hair , beautiful green eyes , he is so kind and gentle , making me always feel better . I don't even concentrate in class because all that i am thinking of is him . i walk down the hallway , looking for my friends but i cant find them . i thought that they were in math but apparently not ? hhm , i guess i will just get my bento and eat without them , there must be somebody in the classroom who i know .

i walk through the classroom and there are a abundance of people crowding round a table , a person probably . oh , the new person that came today , i didn't get to see all morning because of me being extra late , imagine if it was...no , that could never happen , were not in the same year ! i peer over the crowd of people and their is a very handsome boy , he looks like he let his hair grow long just like my brother , its black and shiny , dark eyes and tanned skin . a winner , only if i wasn't in love with somebody else ! And i am never going to stop loving them , i'm sure other girls are into him , he probably already has a girlfriend ...what if keiichi has a girlfriend !What if he already likes somebody and is just being nice to me , what happens if he is a real playboy hiding under is innocence . idiot , that will ever happen !

i walk to a nearby table and spot my friends laughing with the new kid , i guess they have already pounced on him , i quietly open my bento box in the corner and take out a manga i have been reading , it is really romantic , i wish i could do this with keiichi .Nozomi, stop thinking such perverted thoughts ! I take a bit of the rice and then the omelet . I do make a good bento box , no wonder my brother wanted one ! I put my chop sticks down and turn the page of the manga , under key listening to the loud conversation , something about a beach , they must be talking about summer holiday and what there going to do , i would like to go to the beach , defiantly going with , that would be great !Just like last time , when i first met him

"HEEY!snap out of it , what are you reading anyway ." she snatches the manga out of my hand , and her expression goes cold as i anticipate her reaction .

"you should go back to doing your homework in lunch breaks ." we all start to laugh and i slip the manga back into my bag and seal it shut , they take their lunch out and we peck at eachothers . All of the commotion surrounding the new boy has gone down . i ask them his name and its takashi . Takashi , yes defiantly reads playboy . but what boy doesn't ? i finish my bento box as lunch is almost over , and day dream about keiichi as the rest of them talk , their talking about a new movie that they want to watch , i would like to watch it to , if it involves going with keiichi, i am obsessed aren't i . But who can be bothered to go and watch a movie , theres plenty of stuff to do in the comfort of my own home like tv , my phone , manga , cute things , drawing , eating , talking , breathing , the list goes on and on , and it could be even more fun if all o f my brothers friends were there , they are really cool. I wish i had friends like that , its really nice of them to invite me to a theme park , i really had fun! i wonder when we will do it again.

all the lessons of the day were increasingly boring , english was by far the worst ! i always get told of for the things that i didn't do or didn't mean to do ! i wish i didn't have to go to school , but i have to , what would keiichi say ! probably that i should keep trying harder or something like that . Keiichi really is perfect huh , but i shouldn't not drop out of school because of him , i need a education , to get a job in a cute store ! Maybe i will open my own store , keep dreaming nozomi . But if i do i'm sure yukiko would come , she's into anime and manga , aha , i should write my own manga , but what genre , action , drama , erotic?

School is over and i am walking home with some of my friends , we stop by the arcade and its dark and gloomy with all of the flashing lights . mei goes and plays to the coin machine and a few others head in all directions witch i accompany , the arcade is really fun , i love playing the shooting games although it is not a popular choice with the others . After a few games i start to get thirsty ,i reach for the bottle of water that i have barely kept through the day , when tilt my head up to take the last bit , my eyes drift into the distance of the arcade , over by the coin machine is nee-san ...what is he doing here ? But if he is here then his friends should be here to , maybe keiichi! I make my way over to him and he seems as surprised as i was .

"Nozomi ? What are you doing here ? "

"here with some of my friends , what are you doing here ? are your friends here to ?"

"Ah , yes, i'm just here to get some change , there over in a food place , you should really ask before you go out , who would of been there to open the door for me !?"

"baka , i can go were ever i want to go , besides its summer , its not going to be dark for a long time! Be save nee-chan."

i run of and wave as i head for a trio of school girls hovering behind a retro game .

"Nozomi , quick , come here , guess who is there , takashi!"

i walk round the corner i see a strangely tall takashi staring at me , i feel the redness flow into my cheeks , not that i like him , my blood must be reacting to the awkwardness of the situation . I walk away and round the games making a full circle back to were my friends were , acting like i didn't know where he was from worked i guess , or maybe he recognised me , i was in the same classroom with him for the whole of lunch !? I wont ponder on it any longer ! But why was he staring , is he in love with me , no no, he was probable just surprised that he saw a girl from school walking around a arcade , probably thought that i was a stalker ...He thought that i'm a stalker!

"oh , Nozomi , why did you walk away , you should of said something about me -""AND ME ,DONT FORGET ME TO" mei jumps in ,

"I guess i didn't know what to say to him . What do you see in him anyway , he probably already has a girlfriend ,a really hot one as well , you should just give up on him , there is plenty of time to get a boy-""BUT HE IS PERFECT , HE LIKES ALL OF THE THINGS THAT I DO!"mei cuts in again

"sssh , u are shouting mei , he will hear..hmph , i guess your right , you can do whatever you want , although you said the same thing before and before and before , do your best mei!"

i shouldn't be giving false hope to my friends but i'm sure she will realise it herself , anyway , i'm not that kind of person .i say that i am going home and they all decide that its getting late , our parents will be angry if a girl like me stays out late , even though it is light outside .By the time i get home dinner is ready and nee-san is already home , funny , you would think that i would of come home before him . i slip on my house shoes and walk into the dinning room , curry .. days i am sick of curry , but it's still good . All of the conversation at the dinner table is about stories my dad makes up , although he says that it's all true ! But mum laughs , Me and nee-chan just sit there wanting to leave and end up doing the dishes together . I wish i had a sister , one my age , a twin ! No i would rather there be just one Nozomi here , After all , what if she falls for keiichi .

"OI , NOZOMI, snap out of it !"

"Oh right , what ?"

"Stop daydreaming about that guy , its never going to happen ! You don't know what he is really like"

"i-i wasnt thinking about him , i was just thinking of school , ..baka"

"hhmn , s-sorry ..Nozomi , but its never going to happen , i would have to die to let you date keiichi , you would't last a week !"

i try to hold back the tears but he insulted me , how can i not stand a week! Why is he so apposed of me and keiichi ? ah , thats it , maybe he likes keiichi in _that_ way.

"Ahhh, dont cry Nozomi!"

"nee-chan , do you like like keiichan?

"WHAAT!OBVIOUSLY NOT. i only see him as a friend ok!"

"aaah, i'm relieved"

"Hey , why are you feeling relieved!"

tomoe(p.o.v)

i guess theres no way to stop her from loving him , she literally wouldn't last a week , i'm sure she will get scared then who will she come to cry to.I guess she has her right , hmph , all in a days work for a big brother.

 **thankyou for getting through my fanfiction -i am really happy about thins one and i might write future chapters ! please review if you liked it, it really encourages the writer but you all know that3i'm wondering what fanfiction i should do next ,hopefully a second chapter to naruto and a new fanfiction on dandarompa -if thats how you spell it -as you know i rely on spell check a lot^-^**

 **ANYWAY-follow my anime acc on insta- , i'm not sure on posting fanfiction on their but i will see how it goes.**

 **I am really shocked that hardly anybody has wrote fanfiction about nijiro days but i am really happy that quite a lot of people are getting into it ! their has been a lot of anticipation for** **super lovers** **(input lenny face).**

 **look out for more chapters by following me as a writer and favouritng me !**

 **bye**

 **∞00∞**


	2. AUTHOR NOTENEXT CHAPTER , NEXTWEEK

p style="text-align: center;"strongi am extreemly sorry for not posting any stories lately and i am finishing up another chapter of nijirodays and hopefully naruto before i move onto anything else , i have exams in 4 weeks and im struggling to revise untilthen because i ak dumb /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongi will see how it goes , you can always email me for suggestions because i get stuck with the naruto fanfiction ./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrong3/strong/em/p 


End file.
